Episode 302 (The Villains' First Day In Big Bubble Building)
Dark Booster and the villains go to the Big Bubble Building,and so does someone else. Their first day becomes a living nightmare to them. *Dark Booster *Hypletta *Pawletta *Rootie *Lottle *Queen Roo *Rawfley *Trembite *Cofaribubble *Spiritweed *The Three Aliens (Sweden,Norway,Cyprus) The episodes starts off with a cloudy,blue-grayish morning at the dark castle. Hypletta was frantic. She and the other villains are leaving to the Big Bubble Building in one hour! She quickly rushes into the throne room. Hypletta: "Dark Booster! Pawletta! Rootie! Trembite! Rawfley! Queen Roo! Lottle! Come on! We have to get going! We have to go to the Big Bubble Building!" Lottle: "Come on,do we have to?" Hypletta: "Yes,yes!" Dark Booster: "That's insane! Why do we have to go?!" Hypletta: "I don't know. Don't you remember that odd invitation we recieved last night? We must go!" The other villains reluctantly got out of the throne room. Meanwhile at the haunted mansion... Cofaribubble: "I'm so proud of you,Spiritweed! You're going to the Big Bubble Building for the very first time!" Spiritweed: "What?! Why can't the other ghosts come?!" Cofaribubble: "Because someone sent that invitation to you and to you only. So you're going!" Spiritweed: "Alright,see you all later." The ghost guppy heads out the door. At the Big Bubble Building,three octopus-like aliens were at the door,all three are guys. The first alien was extremely large,with red-orange skin,scary long tentacles,brown eyes,and an evil glare. His name was Sweden. The second alien was not as large as his older brother as he looks slightly thin,tentacles are long and squirmy,yellow-greenish skin and blue eyes; Norway. The third alien was the shortest of the three and the thinnest,with spider long tentacles,black-grayish skin and green eyes. He's got a crooked spine,so he's slightly hunched over. His name was Cyprus. Hypletta: "So...um,if there's any damage around here...we'll pay for it." Sweden: "Whatever...I hate everyone!!!" Hypletta: "Uh,thank you...come along,now guys." In the Big Bubble Building,the villains were curiously looking around at things and soon got restless. They swam over to Cyprus. Lottle: "Is there anything to eat here?" Cyprus: "You shellbrains will be issued a packet of chocolate bars and a huge carton of orange juice at approximately 10 to 30 hours." Pawletta: "Issued?" Rawfley: "Approximately?" Queen Roo: "10 to 30 hours?" Villains: "What?" Norway rang a bell. Norway: "Lunchtime,freaks!" The villains wanted to get the huge packet of chocolate bars. They swam to get it Just as they grabbed the box,Spiritweed had reached for it as well. Spiritweed: "Hey,come on!" Rootie: "Beat it,sonny! We're here first!" Spiritweed: "No way! It's mine!" Trembite: "Shut up! You know villains are better than ghosts!" Spiritweed: "Yeah right...well,no one could kick a ghost's butt unless it's ghostbusters! So for that,they could beat the heck out of them!" Sweden: "What's going on here?! No fighting!" Spiritweed: "These double-crossers are stealing MY chocolate! I wanted one bar! I don't like the dark chocolate bars!" Hypletta: "We don't either!" Dark Booster: "We had the box first!" Spiritweed: "In your dreams!" Sweden: "I'll have them!" Sweden swipes all the chocolate bars out of the box with all 8 of his tentacles,then greedily eats them all. Sweden: "AND IF I FIND YOU FIGHTING AGAIN,I WILL STRANGLE YOU ALL TO DEATH!!! I'LL STRANGLE ANYONE!!!!" He swims away. Rootie: "Man,that dude has got to have some serious emotional problems." Pawletta: "Oh Rootie,don't be a nastytail." Spiritweed: "Whatever. I guess that means no chocolate then..."(crosses his arms) The ghost guppy swam away,but continued listening to the villain guppies. Dark Booster: "Hehehe,let's go to the back and find chocolate bars." Hypletta: "Hehe,yes." They swam towards the back of the room. Spiritweed: "Hahaha! If I tell Sweden,he'll strangle them...and then...they're dead! The other ghosts are gonna be so proud of me!" The villains we being sly. Norway was guarding the back. Lottle: "Uhh,there's gotta be a way...Let's be...ummm....what's that word?" Rawfley: "Civilized?" Lottle: "Ah,that's it." Dark Booster: "I'm sure it was something else,but who cares?" He got a toy brick and threw it at the lamp. Norway swam to save the lamp whilst the villains swam through the door. Norway: "ALRIGHT,YOU TWISTED TWERPS!!! WHO'S THE CLEVER ONE,HUH!?" Spiritweed: "It was the Villain Guppies,ma'am!" Norway: "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?!?!?" Spiritweed:(frightened)"Sorry...I mean...uhh....sir." Cyprus: "It was,wasn't it? Well,they will get their desserts. Where are they?" Spiritweed: "Not that I'm a tattletale,but I believe they went to the back to steal the chocolate bars..." Sweden: "MY CHOCOLATE BARS!?" Spiritweed: "Yes yes!" Norway: "Well then,kids,carry on with your playtime for a while. We aliens are going to have a bit of fun..." Spiritweed: "As I said,I didn't want to be a tattletale." Sweden: "You are a tattletale! That'll get you far in life!" The aliens went to the back. The Villain Guppies didn't notice as they were munching on chocolate bars. Sweden: "Hello kids!!!" Dark Booster: "What? But how?!" Sweden: "How do you think,freaks?" Hypletta: "It's that Spiritweed! We'll get him!" Norway: "You won't get the chance!" Cyprus quickly slammed the door and locked it tight. Norway: "Have a nice life! Muhahahahaha!" Spiritweed swam up to Cyprus. Spiritweed: "Hehe,did you take care of them?" Cyprus: "I'm not speaking my personal life to a little runt like you!" Spiritweed: "HEY!" Cyprus swam away,Sweden and Norway were coming out. Spiritweed: "Sooo,I believe a thanks is in order." Sweden: "I don't." Norway: "Why would we thank a pink runt like you?" Spiritweed: "But....but....you said I'd get far by telling." Sweden: "Come to us in five years,ghostly loser." Spiritweed: "Forget it,dumbo!" Sweden:(aggrivated)"I'M HIGHLY MUSCULAR,YOU SICKO!!! FOR SAYING THAT,YOU'RE GOING TO GET STRANGLED!!!" Norway: "Sweden,come on. Remember? We're trying to get a promotion in education...for the money." Sweden: "I know,but I hate everyone!" Cyprus: "Me too." Norway: "Same here,but the money is worth it!" Sweden: "Guess you're right,Norway." Cyprus: "Naptime,rascles!!!" Spiritweed: "I'm not tired." Norway: "TIRED OR NOT,IT'S NAPTIME!!!" While the villains were snoozing,the aliens were in the back playing cards. Spiritweed got up. Spiritweed: "I don't like to say this,but I gotta drive those aliens out...."(gulp)"And I need the villains' help." The ghost went to the back. Meanwhile,the aliens were scheming. Cyprus: "Those kids with weird skin tones...they're making our jobs more difficult." Norway: "We have to drive them out of this building before they drive US out!!!" The villains were actually feeling threatened. To them,it's like a living nightmare. Dark Booster: "There's no way out! The doors are locked!" Hypletta: "If we don't find a way out,we'll be strangled by Sweden." Queen Roo: "Is this it for us then?" Spiritweed:(from the other side of the door)"Hey guys..." Rawfley: "Oh,what now?" Pawletta: "Pink dum dum,whadaya want?!" Spiritweed: "Well,I was thinking we could team up...just for today." Rootie: "Oh,no! No! Don't!" Spiritweed: "I'll set you free." Dark Booster: "We're listening..." Spiritweed: "Okay,let's drive these aliens away...far away to Africa." Rootie: "FIne,but you must follow the rules." Trembite: "What?!" Hypletta: "Rules?!" Lottle: "Why?" Rootie: "Keep your mouths shut! Rule number one;Dark Booster and Hypletta are the boss of the team! Two;the money should be stolen after the aliens get out. And three..."(takes a dramatic pause with a spooky glare)"Anyone who feels sluggish,go to the end of the line." Trembite slaps her hand to her face in disgust while the others stared with awkward looks. Rawlfey: "Those are the worst I've ever heard!" Hypletta: "Pipe down,will you? It's a deal,but we better do good. No money involved!" Rootie: "Rule number two says we don't need the money!" Trembite: "Who cares what rule number two says! Who cares about the rules!" Rawlfey: "Trembite,there are rules of what we should and should not do in the Big Bubble Building." Trembite: "But we're villains! Villains do bad stuff!" Spiritweed: "Just forget it! I'm setting you guys free." All: "Let's do it!!!" Cyprus was taking asprins when the villains and ghost approach him. Cyprus: "You! But how? I just took my asprins,and when I ingest them,I get confused. What happened?!" Dark Booster: "Guess who's in charge here." Cyprus: "That would be me." Rawlfey: "Wrong,dum dum!" Cyprus: "Of course I am,as well as my two dazzling best friends....I mean,uhh...best brothers..."(cough) Trembite: "Oh yeah! If we tell the Ghost of the Big Bubble Museum about what you did to us,then you'll be in big-time trouble!" Cyprus: "Are you treating me like a toddler?!" Lottle: "And we'll tell Sweden and Norway what you just said!" The villains said the exact same thing to Norway and Sweden (but without the best friends part!). Later,they were in the back with Spiritweed. Spiritweed: "Okay,so you've done that,now what?" Rootie: "We wait til the end of the day." Dark Booster: "Rootie,I--" Rootie: "And we tell the Ghost of the Big Bubble Museum,and the aliens will get executed!" Dark Booster: "Rootie--!" Rootie: "And we won't have to come back here again!" Dark Booster: "ROOTIE!!! Do you most certainly call that a plan?! To me,it sounds like garbage!" Rootie: "Sorry,alright. This is what happens when you rely on a mentally disordered person like me for a plan!" Trembite: "We can't even hurt them? Or do anything fun? And Spritweed won't get the credit?" Rootie: "Remember rule number two!" Trembite: "Rootie,these rules make no sense!!! How do you suppose they'll get us out of here?!" Suddenly,the villains realized everyone else escaped the building. All the door and windows were bolted down with metal. Spiritweed: "What the...?" Then the three aliens approached. Rawfley: "Hey,what's going on?!" Cyprus: "We don't care about the money anymore. After six years in outer space,I know never to give it in unless you can help it. I can help it,so we're going to destroy you!" Sweden: "And strangle you!!!" Dark Booster: "And knowing villains,I learned to give in to aliens!" Spiritweed: "Okay...then you all got a plan?" Hypletta: "Ohhhhhhh yeah!" Pawletta: "Great! Where do we exit?" Rootie: "Nowhere." Pawletta: "No one asked you..." Dark Booster: "This should be fun." Nroway: "Maybe it will at that." Cyprus chased Trembite,Dark Booster,and Rootie. Sweden persued Spiritweed,Lottle,and Queen Roo. Norway came after Hypletta,Pawletta,and Rawfley. Rootie thought quickly and grabbed a box of pens and crayons,then hurled them in Cyprus's face. Cyprus: "OW! The color! It hurts my eyes!!!" Norway,was to doubt,the fastest of the three aliens. He swam after Hypletta,Pawletta,and Rawfley with no sign of giving up. The three villains hid behind the rocking chair,making Norway flip over it,right into Cyprus! Hypletta: "Heheheheheahahaha!" Rawfley: "Looks likes Cyprus got his dream after all." Cyprus: "I have no idea what you're talking about." Pawletta: "You said these guys are your best friends!" Cyrpus: "I said no such thing!" Rawfley: "We all heard you!" Hypletta: "Something's not right...did we forget something?" Dark Booster:(other villains came by)"Yeah,I think so." Rootie: "I don't know what you..." Spiritweed,Lottle,Queen Roo: "Heeeeeeeeeeeey!!! Help,guys!" Pawletta: "Never thought we'd see the day we helped Spiritweed!" Sweden had Spiritweed,Queen Roo,and Lottle in a corner. He picked up a bookshelf. Sweden: "You're dead!!!" Dark Booster: "Hey,tomato face!" Sweden: "I'm highly muscular!!!" Pawletta,Hypletta,and Rawfley played the same trick on Sweden as they did to Norway and he crushed the other two tricked aliiens,breaking their bones. Sweden: "We'll remember this!!!" Dark Booster: "Tell it to the judge!" The villains gave each other high-fives,with their hands. Then they gave Spiritweed five. They were silent after that. Could this day really be their worst nightmare yet? The metal doors burst open with Cofaribubble's Shadowball attack. Cofaribubble: "Spiritweed! You're safe! I'm so gald,I heard you had pain-in-the-neck aliens as your tour guiders,and when I heard the Villain Guppies were here,I came straight after my sardine sandwich." Hypletta: "Well,look at this mess. I knew we couldn't have coped a day with normal other tour guiders." Lottle: "Eeeeeek! Cofaribubble!" Cofaribubble: "Grr." Lottle: "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"(hides behind Rootie) Sweden got up. The other two aliens were still dazed from Sweden's weight. Sweden: "Now I'm crossed with you brats,you'll so suffer from my big,powerful tentacles!!!" Cofaribubble: "Watch it,big mouth!" He used Confuse Ray on him,followed by a body slam of his own. Cofaribubble: "That'll teach you to shut up!" Villains: "Yay!!!" Dark Booster: "Now what?" Spiritweed: "Nice work...not! You guys totally depended on me!" Dark Booster: "Yeah right,you're such an annoying ghost!" Spiritweed: "Wanna make something out of it?" Dark Booster: "Bring it,Spiritweed!" Spiritweed: "You bring it!" Cofaribubble: "Spiritweed,ignore them. Let's go and party at our haunted house. See you." Villains: "Yeah right!" The ghosts and villains left. The police soon came and arrested Sweden,Norway,and Cyprus. The Villain Guppies only wondered,though;is it possible for them to be friends with Spiritweed? The End. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Fan episodes